


The best is yet to come.

by nakahime



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Drabble Collection, Eye Contact, Eye Sex, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Melancholy, Pinto, Romance, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakahime/pseuds/nakahime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di drabble Pinto:<br/><i>Zach sospira e s'impone di guardare altrove. Perché altrimenti offrirebbero uno spettacolo molto poco trekkiano all'intero staff.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The best is yet to come.

**Author's Note:**

> **Autore:** nakahime  
>  **Prompt(s):** Loyalty; Lush; Public su [Hourly Writing Prompts](http://hourlywritingprompts.tumblr.com/)  
>  **Fandom:** star trek (reboot) RPF  
>  **Pairing:** Chris Pine/Zachary Quinto  
>  **Personaggi:** Chris Pine, Zachary Quinto, Jonathan Groff (vagamente accennato)  
>  **Rating:** Pg  
>  **Genere:** angst, sentimentale, malinconico  
>  **Avvertimenti:** drabble, slash (implicito)  
>  **Parole:** 100  
>  **Disclaimer:** non mi appartengono né Chris e né Zach (e meno male per loro, aggiungerei). E' tutta fantasia, gente!

__**#1** _ We call it: loyalty._

_ Lealtà. _   
Alcuni dicono che sia la capacità di rimanere accanto ad una persona indipendentemente da quello che potrebbe accadere, dal dolore che potrebbe infliggerti.   
E’ la parola preferita di Chris; gli piace perché l’associa all’immagine di Zach. Nonostante siano così diversi, a volte troppo lontani l’uno dall’altro.   
Non lascerà mai il fianco di quel  _ bastardo _ , perché la loro amicizia vale più di ogni altra cosa: i loro sorrisi, le notti passate a sfidarsi alla wii, gli scherzi durante le riprese di Star Trek.   
Chris gli sarà fedele; anche se Zach  seguiterà a distruggergli il cuore, continuando ad amare qualcun altro.

_**#2** Bullshit._

  
Zach prende un profondo respiro perché, in quel preciso istante, si sente morire. Chris sorride ingenuamente, inconsapevole di quanto sensuali siano le sue labbra. Zach vorrebbe baciarlo, mordere quella bocca con tutta la forza che possiede, farlo suo.  
-Mi stai ascoltando, almeno?- ride l'amico.  
-Sì... sì.-  
No, non lo sta ascoltando. Non sta prestando la benché minima attenzione a nessuna delle sue parole, e forse sbaglia perché stanno decidendo cosa dire alla prossima intervista. Sbaglia, perché se dirà delle _ stronzate _ alla conferenza stampa sarà tutta colpa sua. Beh, forse non interamente; sarà anche colpa di quelle dannate labbra e della loro fottuta sensualità.  


_**#3** Trekkian._

Forse non dovrebbe maledire così l'uomo della sua vita. Non dovrebbe nemmeno sperare che l'intero mondo intorno a loro sparisca, lasciandoli soli. Liberi. Però lo sta facendo, sta pensando che - _dannazione!-_ Chris dovrebbe smetterla, adesso.  
Sta odiando il proprio dannatissimo sguardo che è allacciato a quello del suo tornado biondo. E sono in pubblico, circondati da tutta la crew e non dovrebbero - _assolutamente no!_ \- guardarsi così.  
Jj sta spiegando qualcosa riguardo la prossima scena, ma loro neppure l'ascoltano. Chris continua a fissarlo. Zach sospira e s'impone di guardare altrove. Perché altrimenti offrirebbero uno spettacolo molto poco _trekkiano_ all'intero staff.

**Author's Note:**

> Spero vi siano piaciute. Lasciatemi un segno del vostro passaggio.  
>  _Naka._


End file.
